


Snow Angels

by hopelessly_me



Series: HPC 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Happily Ever After, JARVIS is a good bro, M/M, Surprised Tony, clint wants to make a snow angel, exasperated Tony, stubborn boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint refuses to come inside until Tony joins him in making a snow angel, which Tony really doesn't want to do.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: HPC 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619281
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony, MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Snow Angels

“Clint, come inside.”

“Nope.”

“I’ll call Natasha.”

“Ooooh, so scary, Tones. She’s all the way in Nigeria. What is she going to do? Call me? I can pull my hearing aids out and ignore that.”

Tony groaned and rubbed his face. “Can you please come back inside? It’s been over an hour.”

“You heard my terms and conditions twice,” Clint answered. The tip of his nose was flaming red and his cheeks were well on their way there as well by this point. “It will literally take you a minute.”

Tony stared out at his boyfriend in disbelief. The argument had started inside, and now it was continuing with Clint standing outside with nothing more than his SHIELD gear on, while Tony stood inside, still freezing from the open door. All Tony had said was that he never made a snow angel before when Clint had mentioned wanting to make one on the rooftop, and Clint was acting like it was a sin or something. No amount of pleading was bringing the world class archer inside and Tony really wondered how in the world Clint ever became an assassin with this new level of stupidity he was showcasing.

“You are going to catch pneumonia and die.”

“Jokes in you, I don’t even know what that is.”

“You are lying and we both know it,” Tony pointed out, crossing his arms.

“One snow angel and I’ll come inside.”

“I’m pushing forty, I’m not making a snow angel.”

“What does age have to do with it?”

“I’m too mature for this,” Tony answered. “Clint, I swear to-“ Clint held his arms out and fell backwards, flopping on the ground. “Are you kidding me?”

“See- this is how it’s done,” Clint taunted, in motion on the ground. “Literally twenty seconds. You’d rather your boyfriend die before you’d make a snow angel? Because I will. I will die out here. I climbed this hill, I’m damn well taking it.”

“I don’t think that’s the exact phrase you are looking for,” Tony sighed. “I’ll go grab Steve and have him drag you in.”

Clint sat up and smirked. “Yes, do it.” Tony didn’t move because now he worried there was something Clint knew that he didn’t, and that changed the possibilities. “Anyway, I think I’m more likely to die of hypothermia, right?”

“Oh, for the love of-” Tony groaned. “I don’t have shoes on!”

“... okay but- you know  _ how _ to put them on, right?”

“Okay but I’m wearing-”

“Slowly dying here, honey bunch,” Clint sang before he laid back down. “Much quicker now that I’m wet even.”

Tony normally could wait these moments out. Clint couldn’t win all the battles, that would just look wrong. Tony took pride in being able to win some of them. Apparently, this wasn’t one. While he figured Clint would come inside once he found this game boring, especially if Tony left him alone for an extended period of time, he wasn’t sure how long that would be. And Clint was beginning to look a little more tired, which meant he was thinking a little less critically.

“You are such a child,” Tony commented before he practically ran out in the snow, feeling the burn on his feet. He laid down near Clint and moved his arms and legs. “There, snow angel. That was an absolutely life changing-”

Clint rolled to his side and smiled, holding a ring between his fingers while one hand carefully draped itself over the arc reactor, which brought Tony to a screeching halt. “You were going to say?” he asked with a dopey smile.

“Is that-?” Tony asked.

Clint’s smile spread a little more. “The one place none of the others are going to come up and find us or disturb us?” Clint suggested. “One of the few places J doesn’t have complete access too… the only place we can be completely alone with exactly three cameras interestingly enough  _ not _ pointed in this very spot?” His hand spread a little over Tony’s chest. “The perfect place to have an intimate discuss and no one has to know about it until we tell them about it.”

Tony stared at Clint in awe.  _ He… really stood out here and dealt in the cold because he-? _ “Clint… what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make you blush, but it’s so damn cold I can’t tell,” Clint laughed lightly. “I wanted to do this someplace where… where it could always just be us having this moment. And it took me ages to find this very spot. Eight foot by six foot spot on the roof with shockingly no security on it. For shame, Tones, you are putting all our lives in danger.”

Tony was speechless for many reasons. Clint had taken a lot of time on this, planning it out, finding any excuse he could to lure Tony into this exact spot. Hell, he had to have practiced it several times over and watched the security feed to find the exact spot he could land without being seen. 

“You risked hypothermia to-”

“Propose to you and keep it our story and no one else’s, at least without video or photographic proof,” Clint answered. “So… what do you say? You want to-uh- maybe marry me?”

Tony went from feeling completely in awe and speechless to laughing. “That wording was terrible.”

“Shut up, you dated me knowing I was shit at it,” Clint laughed. “You should probably answer. I’m kinda losing feeling in my digits.”

“You are a beautiful disaster of a man,” Tony said before he pulled Clint down to him and kissed him. He snatched the ring and shoved them both up. “Inside.”

“Yes sir.”

“Blankets.”

“Shower.”

“Blankets,” Tony argued. “You want to feel like you are being stabbed by mini-needles?” Clint helped Tony to his feet before he brushed the snow off his uniform. “Look at you! Clint!”

“I begged for an hour! I blame you,” Clint laughed as he walked backwards and into the safety of the Tower. “If that is any indication on how our marriage is going to go, I think we are both going to be in a world of trouble.”

“You gave me the ring, you are stuck with that decision now,” Tony warned him. “JARVIS, cancel that meeting I had with Steve for today. I have more important things to do now.”

“ _ Of course, sir. And congratulations, Agent Barton, _ ” JARVIS said.

“... you told the AI?” Tony accused.

“Hey, JARVIS is a good bro,” Clint laughed. “And might have helped me move the cameras  _ just _ right for my plan.”

“I’m making a marriage contract that states you  _ cannot _ bribe my AIs and robots into liking you more,” Tony said flippantly. Tony got into the elevator next to Clint and looked over at the tall blond with the happiest smile on his face, buzzing with excitement, or so Tony hoped. “Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“Never do that to me again.”

“The proposal or snow angels?” Clint asked sarcastically, his smile turning into a smirk.


End file.
